


bubleklarkt

by mmbop



Category: Persona 4
Genre: #hepybirfdaycc, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmbop/pseuds/mmbop
Summary: Sometimes Google Translate is useful
Relationships: Narukami Yu/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	bubleklarkt

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a gift to a friend. I do not know anything about the series. Title is an inside-joke I guess. Anyways, enjoy.

_Click, clack, click, clack_. The sound of your heels beat against the floor as you make your way down the halls of Yasogami High School. The sun is setting and casts a hazy golden-orange hue through the windows onto the dusty grounds you walk. Your strides slow as you reach a door at the end of the hall. Using one finger, you adjust your glasses by lightly pressing them up the bridge of your nose. You take a deep breath in. _Knock knock_. The door opens to a classroom.

There are a few students scattered around occupying desks that would otherwise be empty at this time of day. In one corner of the classroom, however, is a particular student, the one you’ve come here to see. Once he notices you walk in, he quickly sits upright in the chair he had previously been slumped in. “Reader…” you hear him say. With a polite smile, he pushes one of the empty desks next to his. “Thanks, Yu.” You say, seating your satchel onto the ground next to the desk. You take your seat and reach over to remove a notebook. You place the notebook onto the desk and remove a pencil from your satchel as well.

“Today I want to do…more vocabulary,” you say in Japanese, trying your best to be as grammatically correct as possible. “Of course, do you have a list?” He asks, his voice even and gentle. You can smell the faint scent of a men’s cologne as he turns in his desk to face you. “Yes, uhm, we will start here.” You open your notebook to a page full of Japanese characters and English words alike. You look up at him to find that his cheeks are now a delicate cherry red. Instinctively, your eyes widen. “Y-yu? Sorry, did I say something wrong? Oh, I always mess up. Sorry, I-“ You stumble to explain, your cheeks also beginning to blush. “N-no, you didn’t say anything wrong. Haha, no, I just, anyways, shall we begin?”

Still blushing, he clears his throat and re-orients himself in his seat. “The first word on the list says…‘_to fornicate’_.” Yu reads slowly. “HUH?!” You jolt up from your seat. The other students in the class look up at the commotion. “R-really?!” You ask him frantically, your mouth agape. “Yeah, well, yeah, I mean. It’s just…the second one says…’_scrotum_’.” He explains with the same timid demeanor. “NO! NO WAY! IT CAN’T! I-I DON’T BELIEVE YOU!” You exclaim while covering your flushed face with both palms. “W-where’d you find this list, Reader?” Yu can see how startled you are and tries to remain calm. He clears his throat. “T-the internet. It was…it was just some list, but I, I didn’t know what it said!” You remove your hands from your face and look up to see other students in the classroom whispering to each other. You let out a worried sigh and slowly sit back down at your desk.

“It’s okay, it was probably some weird site, we can continue o– “ Yu tries to reassure you, a soft smile on his face as he speaks, but you interrupt him. “No! No, I-I think we should just, uhm, do something else for now.” You take a deep breath and try your best not to look at his face. “Okay.” Yu sits there, unsure of how to continue. Soon, though, Chie arrives to amend the atmosphere with her exuberant personality. So much for this Friday afternoon, the only time during the week that you would be able to spend time with Yu before he disappears into a TV or something.


End file.
